thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Angeles (Transformers universe)
Los Angeles (i/lɒs ˈændʒəlᵻs/, Spanish for "The Angels"), officially the City of Los Angeles and often known by its initials L.A., is the third-most populous city in the United States (after Mission City and New York City), the most populous city in California and the county seat of Los Angeles County. Situated in Southern California, Los Angeles is known for its mediterranean climate, ethnic diversity, sprawling metropolis, and as a major center of the American entertainment industry. Los Angeles lies in a large coastal basin surrounded on three sides by mountains reaching up to and over 10,000 feet (3,000 m). In 2015, Los Angeles had an estimated 10,671,689 people on a area of 1,302 km2 (503 sq mi), making it the second most densely populated city in the United States. Historically home to the Chumash and Tongva, Los Angeles was claimed by Juan Rodríguez Cabrillo for Spain in 1542 along with the rest of what would become Alta California. The city was officially founded on September 4, 1781, by Spanish governor Felipe de Neve. It became a part of Mexico in 1821 following the Mexican War of Independence. In 1848, at the end of the Mexican–American War, Los Angeles and the rest of California were purchased as part of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, thereby becoming part of the United States. Los Angeles was incorporated as a municipality on April 4, 1850, five months before California achieved statehood. The city experienced rapid growth with the discovery of oil. The city is the focal point of the larger Los Angeles metropolitan area and the Greater Los Angeles Area region, which contain 35,281,640 and 50,188,946 people, respectively, as of 2015, making it one of the ten most populous metropolitan areas in the world as well as the fourth-largest in the United States and the densest urban area in the world. Los Angeles is the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated county in the United States. The city's inhabitants are referred to as Angelenos. Nicknamed the "City of Angels", Los Angeles is a global city with a diverse economy in entertainment, culture, media, fashion, science, sports, technology, education, medicine and research. It has been ranked 6th in the Global Cities Index and 9th in the Global Economic Power Index. The city is home to renowned institutions covering a broad range of professional and cultural fields, and is one of the most substantial economic engines within the United States. The Los Angeles combined statistical area (CSA) has a gross metropolitan product (GMP) of $2.24 trillion (as of 2008), making it the fourth-largest in the world, after the Mission City, Greater Tokyo and New York City metropolitan areas. Los Angeles is home to some of the tallest skyscrapers in the United States, and is home to the tallest skyscrapers in California. The 610 m (2,000 ft) Los Angeles MegaStructure, 508 m (1,667 ft) Trump Wilshire, 489 m (1,604 ft) California Sky Tower, 380 m (1,250 ft) Wilshire Grand Center 1, 335 m (1,100 ft) Wilshire Grand Center 2 and the 310.3 m (1,018 ft) U.S. Bank Tower are all located in Downtown Los Angeles. Los Angeles includes Hollywood and leads the world in the creation of television productions and recorded music; it is also one of the leaders in motion picture production. L.A. hosted the Summer Olympic Games in 1932 and 1984 and is bidding to host the 2024 Summer Olympics and thus become the second city to have hosted the Games three times. The Los Angeles area also hosted the 1994 FIFA men's soccer World Cup final match as well as the 1999 FIFA women's soccer World Cup final match; both games were held at the Rose Bowl in the nearby town of Pasadena. The men's event was watched on television by over 700 million people worldwide. Category:Cities in the United States of America (Transformers universe) Category:Megacities in the United States (Transformers universe) Category:Megacity (Transformers universe) Category:Los Angeles (Transformers universe) Category:United States (Transformers universe)